Bestfriends Forever
by OrangeBananaRiLen
Summary: Rin and Len were bestfriends. Some say they were inseparable, while some say they were 'partners-in-crime'. Some say they have the bond of siblings, while some say they were more than just friends. . . /LenxRin/. . . And maybe. . . They were. /Oneshot/


**Author's notes: Okay, this thing's really bugging my mind now. Don't worry for those who read 'My Blonde Pet Cat'. I will update on that soon. Blah blah blah. Now, enjoy whatever this is...**

**Disclaimer: The truth? You want the truth?! Well, the truth is, I OWN EVERYTHING *dodges flying knives and floating baby heads*... Okay fine.. I own nothing. Now buzz of will ya!**

* * *

Rin and Len were best friends. Some say they are inseparable, some say they are partners; some say they were _more _than just friends.

Maybe they were all the above. Or Maybe not.

But neither of them care.

They were and always be best friends.

* * *

_A girl with about 5 years of age was all alone in the park. The sun was about to set, but she never made a move to leave._

_She sat on a lone bench, autumn leaves scattered everywhere, making some crunching sounds whenever the wind blew. And whenever the wind blew, it caused the girl's sunkist hair to sway, revealing a pair of bright azure eyes. But, somehow, it revealed a certain sadness to it._

_And maybe that's what allured him towards her._

* * *

"Hurry up, Rin! You're gonna miss the fireworks!" A blonde boy, about 14 years of age exclaimed as he looked down. His hair was tied up in a small ponytail.

"Wait up, Len! Geez, it's hard when you go climbing up on the roof with a dress, you know!" a girl, about the same age as the boy, retorted. Finally catching up with him.

* * *

_"What's your name?" a voice asked. The 5 year-old girl looked up, surprised and alert at the same time. When she looked, she was greeted by a pair of bright blue eyes with a slight tint of green in it. The boy was smiling as he looked down on her, his chubby cheeks tinted with a touch of pink, his hair done in a messy way, and the rest was tied up in a small ponytail._

* * *

The boy, Len, grinned as he let out a short chuckle. She noted how his grin reached his eyes and, again, his cheeks were tinted in pink. Shrugging it off, the girl, Rin, thought that it was only natural for him to have a blush on his cheeks,since the fact he always has it when she's around. But that didn't stop her from liking it.

"Then why wear dress then if it's hard?" Len asked as a retort. In return, Rin puffed her cheeks in a childish manor.

Blushing, Rin retort with a pout, " I wanted to look cute!"

* * *

_"Rin" said the 5 year old girl. Her reply only caused the boy's smile turned into a loopsided grin._

_"Rin," he repeated, saying her name with such... she couldn't really put a finger on it. Considering her age and her lack of vocabulary. Knitting her brows together, the girl gave him a look of confusion, which he returned, after giving him a confused look._

_Not long after, the boy blinked as realization hit him. Chuckling, he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed._

_"Sorry for not realizing soon but, my name's Len" the boy said with a sheepish grin. She didn't know what made her do it. Or _how _he made her. But she just did._

_She smiled._

* * *

Len scratched his cheek in an embarrassed manner, glancing anywhere but the girl beside him, and so did she. Rin's retort definitely caught him off guard, making them fell into an awkward silence. Funny, they were completely comfortable before. Now what?

With a clear of his throat, Len diminished the silence that fell upon them not just a while ago.

"Hey Rin," said girl looked up from the mention of her name. Sadly, she didn't meet those bright blue eyes she expected to see. Instead, she saw the boy beside her, flushed as he narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular. He swallowed a lump that was forming on his throat, making the blonde girl quirked a brow at his obvious display of nervousness. But what irked her was the fact what makes him nervous all of a sudden.

"Y-You're... Y-You're always... Y-You're always c-cute...! Even if you... Don't try..." Len mumbled the last part, making it hard for Rin to hear, but she did heard it. Using a finger to scratch his cheek, Len looked down as he glanced at nothing in particular. His face getting redder by the second.

It took a moment for Len's words to register in her mind, and when it did, she blinked once. Then twice. Until a light giggle erupted from her mouth.

* * *

_"Hey, Rin?"_

_"Hm?" the blonde girl turned her head to look at the boy beside him. They were lying on the ground, after spending some time together. The autumn leaves scattered underneith their backs as they somehow serve as their mattress._

_"Let's be friends" Len said, grinning as he faced her._

_Rin could feel heat rushing to her face like the waves of the sea._

_"No... Scratch that" Len said a second later, knitting his brows together in a pout before giving another one of his sheepish grins._

_"Let's be BEST FRIENDS! The BESTEST OF THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS!" Len exclaimed, his grin never faltering once before he added, "FOREVER!"_

_Rin's lips curved upwards to a smile. Then she giggled._

Rin's light giggles turned into some attempt to hold off a laugh, but then failing. Rin bursted into laughter.

Len sure is blunt when he says somethings. And she actually finds it cute. Adorable.

Len finally looked at Rin without any hesitation, the awkwardness long gone now as she smiled at Rin. A smile that reach his eyes. Eyes filled with happiness. But the look only lasted for a second before it turned into a pout, making Rin just laugh more.

When Rin's laughs died down, they were once again in silence. But a comfortable one. As they heard some random dude announced the beginning of the fireworks, they stared into each other's eyes, gazes never leaving. Their emotions exploding like the fireworks. And with that Len took Rin's hand in his as they sat comfortably on the roof.

Smiling, they watched the fireworks together.

* * *

_**A few years later.**_

* * *

Rin and Len were bes tfriends. Some say they were inseparable some say they were partners-in-crime or simply partners. Some say they have a bond of siblings, while some say they were _more than just friends._

And maybe... They were...

And maybe that's why the kiss they shared was beyond imagination.

The kiss they shared when they were 16...

And the other... When they were standing in front of a priest, with all their friends. Up on the aisle, in front of the altar.

_Husband and wife..._

That's what you get for falling on your own best friend.

* * *

**A/N: I know... it sucks... But I can't help it! It's been bugging my mind for like what, days?! Anyway, for those who are reading "My Blonde Pet Cat", I am currently working on with the next chapter. It'll be probably out around this week. Sorry for those who waited. School was a bit of a bitch and I couldn't be more happy when it finally ended last Friday! HALLELUJAH! Anyway, in case you guys are confused here, it's actually a flashback mixed with the present. Hence, how they met and became friends, mixed up with what their relationship was like in the present. I know I know... This sucks. I'm sorry I wasted your time with this. Then again, why did I write this? Oh well.**

**Anyway, review? If you guys like this... Then, you could request the whole story from me. Because actually, I have thought of a plot. But, I just published it first in a oneshot.. . And consider if you guys like it before continuing. Yeah.**

**Well, that's about it. Now, Review~**


End file.
